1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to security devices for preventing unauthorized access to liquid or gas supplies, specifically to an improved lock for water pipes and faucets.
2. Prior Art
Purified fresh water is one of the most valuable natural resources. This fact is most evident in the many parts of the world which suffer from long and recurring droughts. In the United States, local governments in drought-stricken areas impose water rationing on their citizens, who incur penalties if the ration is exceeded. However, people's desire to maintain water thirsty landscaping and clean cars have caused some to ignore such rationing. Some people have been known to steal thousands of gallons of their neighbors' water by tapping into their outdoor water supplies. Other publicly accessible water supplies, such as water faucets in parks and recreation areas, are vulnerable to wasteful use by dishonest people. On hot, dry summer days, fire hydrants are often illegally opened to create miniature "water parks" for the neighborhood, wasting water at hundreds of gallons a minute.
Some attempts have been made to curb unauthorized access to outdoor water supplies. Many water pipes and faucets in public parks have locked wire cages built around them. Although effective, these cages are somewhat complicated and difficult to install. U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,414 to Woolvin (1985) shows a locking device for water faucets. It uses a locked clamp to encompass the handle of a faucet, and link arms to secure a cap in place over the nozzle of the faucet. However, it is even more complicated and difficult to use.